The present invention generally relates to a processing line and method for processing of raw plastics to an end product for reuse of same. More specifically, the present invention relates to shredding of raw plastic for further processing into pellets.
It is, of course, known to recycle plastics into a product for use in normal plastic extrusion machines. It is desirable to do so since plastics are commonly disposed of by both consumers and commercial users resulting in, for example, land fill problems in order to store the disposed plastics. In addition, substantially all raw plastic already used as, for example, a garbage bag may be processed or recycled so that other plastic products may be developed.
Processing lines have, therefore, been developed for recycling of waste plastics or scrap, such as garbage bags, grocery sacks, wrappers from multi-pak candy bars, plastic wrap from beverage containers, and the like. 0f course, waste plastics commonly have associated with same, considerable contaminants and extraneous matter, such as metal pieces and the like.
Generally, in current plastic processing lines, the waste plastics are fed to a high speed chopper which chops the plastic raw material into an extremely fine material known in the industry as "fluff." However, before feeding of the plastics into the high speed chopper, considerable attention must be made to the quality of the input. The input must be free from the contaminants and extraneous matter, such as the metal pieces, and the like which can severely damage high speed rotating blades of the chopper.
To this end, separators, such as magnets, must be placed in line before the waste plastics are fed to the chopper to eliminate any extraneous matter which may damage the chopper. In addition, other extraneous matter must be removed by, for example, an operator surveying the input to identify the same entering the chopper. This is both time-consuming and expensive to provide monitoring of the input to the chopper.
However, even more time-consuming and adding additional expense is down-time resulting from extraneous matter entering into the chopper causing damage to the chopper. If damage results, the system must be stopped, and the damage must be identified. Once identified, repair or replacement of the damaged component must take place.
Furthermore, the chopping of raw plastic into the fluff is typically very messy. The fluff when chopped transforms to a dust-like debris. The debris and the fluff itself may be easily blown from the chopper resulting in a dirty work environment. In addition, raw plastic material is wasted which would otherwise be passed through the system for recycling.
In addition, a ram feeder is commonly implemented for supplying materials to an extruder in process lines. However, use of such a ram feeder is not feasible, if not impossible, using the chopped fluff output from the chopper.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved system for processing of raw plastic eliminating the waste produced in other systems as well as reducing or substantially eliminating down-time in the processing line.